User blog:Recgameboy/A Story II.
It's been over a year since Prickley and Jim were defeated by Recgameboy, Monarus, Birdagon, Harpus, Chihuamax, Phan, the Monarus Sisters, Purple Monarus, and Little Battle Gear Dude. They now all live in Ventus Village. "So Rec, is it true what you told me after we beat Prickley?" Asks Monarus. "Yeah, I wouldn't lie about that" answers Rec. "OK" says Monarus. "So, what should we do today?" Asks Rec. "How about a race?" Replies Birdagon. "You know, you should stop doing that," says Rec, "But yeah, that sounds good, where to?" "From here, to just outside the village" says Birdagon. "OK" says Monarus. "Everyone ready?" Asks Birdagon, "OK, 3, 2, 2 ½, 2 ¾, 1, GO!" Everyone then takes off. "I'm going to beat you Monarus" says Rec, trying to catch up. "You wish" says Monarus. Suddenly there's a flash of light. "What was that?" Asks Monarus. "I don't know: answers Rec. "Hey, a little help please" says Birdagon. "Where are you?" Asks Rec. "Down here" says Birdagon. "Huh, what happened?" Asks Rec, looking down at Birdagon. "I don't know, but I bet it has to do with that light" answers Birdagon. "Us too" says Purple Monarus. "Y'know, I heard of this happening somewhere" says Rec. "So it worked" says a voice. "You!!!!!" Says Rec. "And Prickley and some new guy" says Birdagon, "What do you mean?" "Oh, I'm not telling you anything," says Jim, "How about a battle?" "How!?!?" Demands Rec. "Easy, cards, you know, Gate Cards and Ability Cards" says Jim. "Who should we use?" Asks Rec, as he turns to Monarus. "Well, I'll take Harpus, Purple Monarus, and the Monarus Sisters" answers Monarus. "OK, then I'll take Birdagon, Chihuamax, Phan, and Little Battle Gear Dude," says Rec, "OK, we're ready." "About time," says Jim, "Do you know what to do next?" "Yes!" Says Rec. "Field Open!" Says Monarus, Rec, and Jim. "Whoa" says Rec and Monarus. "Go ahead, I'll take you both on" says Jim. "I'll fight him, ok Monarus" says Rec. "OK" says Monarus. "OK, I'm ready" says Rec. "Gate Card set!" Says Rec and Jim. "I'll start," says Jim, "Bakugan brawl, Sklash stand!" "Hello fools!" Says Sklash. "OK, Bakugan brawl, Birdagon stand!" Says Rec. File:Sklash_vs_Birdagon.jpg| "So Sklash, who are you?" Asks Birdagon. "Oh, just a guy" replies Sklash. "Rec, now!" Says Birdagon. "OK, Gate Card open, '' 'Birdagon!' " Says '''Rec.' Birdagon: 500 Gs-> 920 Gs. Sklash: 600 Gs-> 700 Gs. "Ability Card activate, '' 'Bony Claws!' " Says '''Jim.' Sklash: 700 Gs-> 950 Gs. "Uh-oh," says Rec, "A.C. activate, '' 'Wind Attack!' " '''Biradgon:' 920 Gs-> 1,070 Gs. Sklash: 950 Gs-> 700 Gs. "Good-bye Sklash!" Says Birdagon. "Bakugan brawl, Prickley stand!" Says Jim. "Rec, I'd watch out for his cards" says Birdagon. "Right," says Rec, "Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl, Chihuamax stand!" File:Chihuamax_VS_Prickley.jpg| "Running scared?" Says Jim, "Go Sklash!" "A.C. activate '' 'Strong Wind!' " Says '''Rec.' Chihuamax: 500 Gs->700 Gs. "I don't think so," says Jim, "A.C. activate, '' 'Fall Apart!' " '''Chihuamax:' 700 Gs->500 Gs. Sklash: 600 Gs->800 Gs. "Good-bye dog" says Sklash. "G.C. set!" Says Rec, "Bakugan brawl, Birdagon stand!" File:Birdagon_Prickley.jpg| "Ability Card activate, '' 'Dark Move!' " Says '''Jim.' Prickley then moves to Birdagon's card. "Uh Rec, what now?" Asks Birdagon. "This," says Rec, "Gate Card open, '' 'World Peace!' " "What!?" Says '''Jim.' The battle then ends. "What the heck was that!?" Asks Jim. "That was a Gate Card of course" answers Rec. "No duh!" Says Jim, "Oh wel, I can always take something dear to you." He then runs past Rec, over to Monarus. "Get away from her!!!!!!!" Says Rec, he then punches Jim in the face, knocking him to the ground. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Demands Jim, holding his jaw. "How are you and Sklash still normal?" Asks Birdagon. "None of your business!" Says Prickley, "Good-bye!" They then leave. "Dang it, I thought we'd seen the last of him the last time" says Birdagon. "How are we going to beat them this time?" Asks Monarus, back at Ventus Village. "I don't know, but it will be harder this time" says Purple Monarus. "Now we have to fight Sklash too" says Harpus. "I know one thing," says Rec, "I'm going to beat Jim down, no one messes with Monarus and gets away with it" "Thanks Rec" says Monarus. "They'reprobably going to try and take the A Core again" says Birdagon. "Well we beat him once, we just got to try again" says Rec. Meanwhile outside, Sklash spies on our heros, "That's what you think" he says, he then throws a smoke bomb inside, knocking out our heros. "Oh, who did that?" Asks Rec, as he wakes up, "Monarus?" He then looks around, then runs outside. "Rec wait!" Says Birdagon. Rec then looks around just outside the door, "MONARUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouts, "That's it, I'm gonna kill those guys!" "'''Rec, please try and calm down" says Birdagon. "CALM DOWN!?!?!?!?!?!? CALM DOWN!?!?!?!?!?!? HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN, THEY TOOK MONARUS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Snaps Rec, he then starts to cry, "They took her, dang it, I should have paid more attention." "Rec, there was nothing any of us could do," says Birdagon, "Come on, cheer up." "Uh, I hate to interrupt, but she's not the only one missing" says Harpus.' "Where am I?" Asks Monarus, as she wakes up. Category:Blog posts